


Comment Ficlets

by luthien82



Category: NCIS
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Schmoop, Shower Sex, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of four comment ficlets, all Gibbs/DiNozzo.</p><p>1. Tony needs to apologize for ignoring a direct order from Gibbs. It rains a lot. [PG-13]<br/>2. Tony cooks, Gibbs distracts him. Pasta is in danger of burning. [PG-13]<br/>3. Tony is in the shower, Gibbs joins him. They both enjoy it. [NC-17]<br/>4. Gibbs watches a movie that makes him sad. [PG-13]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chatona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatona/gifts).



> This is an assortment of comment ficlets I wrote for **chatona** over the span of a few months, mostly to cheer her up or make her flail.
> 
> You can see them as part of a series but all of them work well on their own.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill, Paramount and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been made purely for fun.

* * *

He wasn't sure why he was standing here, getting soaked through by the almost Tsunami like rain pouring down on him. It certainly wasn't because of the chewing out he was about to receive from Gibbs who had walked a few steps to get away from Tony - probably to resist punching him or something - and was currently staring up into the black night sky.

Tony could feel the water pooling in his shoes already, but he didn't dare move one inch, pretty sure that Gibbs would seriously consider shooting him if he so much as blinked right now.

Tony had fucked up royally, he knew that. Not that they didn't get the Marine who'd gone rogue, that wasn't the point. He'd let Gibbs down by diving head first into danger without looking left or right, ignoring Gibbs' shout to _stay the fuck BACK_ because he knew he had the best opportunity of them all to get the guy.

He'd been wrong and nearly got shot by the completely tweaked out Marine. Only Gibbs' fast thinking and good aim prevented him from meeting his creator right then. Gibbs, understandably, had been pissed. He'd only growled at the arriving MPs to get the Marine locked up before he ordered Tony icily to drive him home, they would deal with their report tomorrow.

And here they were, in Gibbs' backyard, getting wetter with every passing second. In truth, Tony feared that his boss would shoot him and then bury him in his backyard. No witnesses, no corpse, clean and easy. It wasn't like anyone would miss him, after all. He'd been with NCIS for only five months at this point.

He was therefore completely taken by surprise when Gibbs suddenly came back and stepped right into his personal space to yell at him, "Have you _completely_ lost your mind, DiNozzo? What the hell have you been _thinking_ , ignoring my command like that?"

"Boss, I...," Tony started, but Gibbs' glower was so intense that Tony shut up immediately. Gibbs continued, stabbing his finger at Tony's chest to emphasize his point, "If you _ever_ ignore a direct order again, I'll fucking shoot you _myself_ , understood?"

Tony gulped and tried not to wince. That finger seriously hurt! Instead he squared his shoulders and replied, "Got it, Boss."

Gibbs stared at him for so long that Tony started to get nervous again. And then Gibbs shook his head and raised his hands to frame Tony's face. "No, you really, _really_ don't, Tony," he rasped before he sank his lips down onto Tony's.

For a moment, he froze completely, not able to believe that this was seriously happening. But then his brain caught up with the rest of his body and he opened his lips in an outdrawn breath. Gibbs didn't waste a second and plunged his tongue inside, curling it around Tony's. Their lips got mashed together in a violent mix of hard kisses and nipping teeth. Soon the still pouring rain mixed in as well and Tony drank it all in - the moans, the rain pouring over his face and into his mouth and the slip-sliding feel of Gibbs' tongue against his, practically fucking his mouth into oblivion.

Tony had lost track of time. When Gibbs finally broke away from their kiss and pressed their foreheads together, Tony swayed and had to cling to Gibbs' shoulder to stay upright.

"I can't lose you, Tony," Gibbs whispered harshly with so much emotion in his voice that Tony shivered from the sheer enormity of this moment. Aside from the fact that Gibbs had _kissed_ him, that Gibbs - his _boss_ \- was obviously attracted to him, it was fairly obvious that he seemed genuinely _worried_ about him too. He... he cared about Tony.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered and covered Gibbs' hands still grasping his head. Gibbs let out a deep breath and finally raised his head, staring intently at Tony.

Finally he let go of Tony, took a step back and turned to go to his back door. Before Tony could wonder what he was supposed to do now, Gibbs looked back over his shoulder and said, "Well? Come in and get some dry clothes."

Tony grinned and started to follow Gibbs. This may have been highly unexpected but Tony couldn't say that he didn't appreciate the development.

Not at all.


	2. The One With the Cooking

Tony doesn't see it coming. One moment Gibbs is somewhere behind him while Tony stirs the pasta in the pot - nothing comes between an Italian and his pasta - and the next, he is being spun around and pressed against the kitchen counter.

He looks startled for a moment until he realizes that Gibbs is staring at Tony's lips. Tony swallows, unconsciously licking them. Gibbs' eyes follow the movement, his gaze getting hungrier by the second.

Tony goes instantly, painfully hard.

Suddenly Gibbs raises his hand, cups Tony's face. His hands are calloused yet gentle. Firm yet sensitive, tipping Tony's head up a bit. Gibbs is leaning into him, hovering over him. Tony feels the breath on his lips, hot and moist and _God_ he - he wants -

And then Gibbs lowers his head a bit, grazes Tony's lips with his own, barely touching, just hovering. Tony's mouth opens of its own accord, releasing a shallow breath. They're staying like that for a few moments, breathing into each others mouths, Gibbs' fingertips playing with the short hairs on Tony's neck. Then Gibbs makes a small sound in the back of his throat.

The next second, Tony feels Gibbs' tongue slide over his lower lip right into his mouth. He groans, grabs Gibbs' wrists and opens his mouth even more. He presses himself flush against Gibbs, groaning into the man's mouth, meeting Gibbs' tongue boldly with his own. He groans again when they slide against each other, wet and hot and oh-so good.

Gibbs nudges his legs apart, sliding his thigh between them, rubbing up against Tony's dick. Tony's head starts to spin, his grip on Gibbs' wrists his only touch with reality that's left. Gibbs' tongue is practically fucking his mouth by now, making no prisoners. Tony's lips tingle and he knows his jaw will ache later but he so doesn't care right now. The slip-slide of his hips against Gibbs' thigh increases. God he needs more, so much more -

An angry hissing behind Tony makes Gibbs pause. His tongue retreats, his lips pressing gently against Tony's mouth before he raises his head, looking down at Tony. His thumbs slide over Tony's cheekbones while Tony looks up at him, slack jawed, with blown pupils and swollen lips.

"We'll continue this later," he rasps and it gives Tony a weird pleasure to know that Gibbs is as affected by this interlude as Tony himself. "Right now, your pasta's burning."

And with that he takes a step back and Tony has to grip the counter behind himself to remain upright. He's staring at Gibbs who has turned around, grabbing his earlier abandoned beer bottle.

Tony takes a deep breath, swallows several times and tries to will his dick to stand down. When he finally trusts his legs to actually carry his weight again, he takes a deep breath and turns back around to the stove.

Damn, he thought to himself while a slow smile appears on his face. Who would've thought? Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, getting turned on by a guy in an apron.

He would _never_ let him live that one down.


	3. The One With the Shower

Tony really should learn to expect the unexpected when it comes to Gibbs. Alas, he's nearly slipping on the soap when strong hands wrap around his bare hip and a naked chest is pressed against his equally bare back.

Gibbs has never, _ever_ before slipped into the shower stall with Tony. It's too crowded, the man always said.

The hard cock pressing insistently against Tony's thigh and the hands traveling up his chest, however, tell him quite clearly that Gibbs, once again, has gone and done something Tony never would've expected of him.

And his own cock quite likes the attention, actually.

Tony moans, his head sinking backwards until it rests on Gibbs' shoulder. Clever fingers slide over his nipple, caress his sides, slide lower and lower until one hand wraps around his dick. He opens his mouth, a deep groan escaping. Lips travel up his neck, teeth nip at his earlobe, graze his jaw. Then a hand fists in his wet hair, turns his head and his lips are captured in a hard, insistent kiss. Gibbs' tongue fucks his mouth while Tony fucks Gibbs' fist, his fingers feeling oh-so good around his cock.

Suddenly he's spun around. He whimpers when the hand on his cock vanishes, but has no time for regrets because he's suddenly pushed out of the shower. The water stops - and how Gibbs has any brain function left to turn it off is beyond him - and Tony is being pushed insistently backwards, out of the bathroom, down the hall. When he feels the bed at the back of his calves, he sits down hard on the mattress, staring up at Gibbs whose gaze is hot and hard and - _God_!

Tony doesn't even have enough time to be startled before Gibbs' sinks down in front of him and wraps his lips around Tony's cock. He yelps and slides a hand into Gibbs' hair, unconsciously pushing him further down. Gibbs doesn't seem to mind. He sucks hard and Tony groans, throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut.

Gibbs' tongue does a weird twisting and sliding thing and suddenly there are fingers on his balls, measuring and squeezing slightly, wandering lower, rubbing insistently behind them. Tony can't help it - he sinks down onto the mattress and lifts his left leg, hooks it over Gibbs' shoulder, tightens his grasp on Gibbs' hair and looks down at the man whose face is buried in Tony's lap.

And then Gibbs looks up at him, holds his gaze while he's sucking Tony's dick into his mouth; slowly, leisurely, with a look in his blue eyes that tells Tony so much more than words ever could. He can't help it - he's coming in such an embarrassingly short time but he doesn't care because it's so good that he sees white for a moment.

When he can finally see straight again and his breath returns to normal speed, he looks at Gibbs who hasn't moved, who still looks at him. Tony smiles shyly, nudges Gibbs with his leg that's still hooked over his shoulder. Gibbs follows the silent plea, slides up Tony's body, settles on top of him.

They stare at each other for a while, Tony's hands sliding unconsciously through Gibbs' hair. At long last Gibbs groans and buries his face in Tony's neck, rocks his hard dick against Tony's hip. And Tony holds on, slides his hand down to Gibbs' ass, encourages him, all the while whispering against Gibbs' ear, "Me too, boss. Me too. Me too."


	4. The One With the Movie

He didn't know why he even went to see the movie. He wasn't that big a fan of cinemas and sitting in the dark for nearly three hours with a bunch of people he didn't know, surrounded by too loud sounds and the rustling of people eating snacks. But he'd gone in anyway when he passed the old movie theater in town, his curiosity peaked by the sombre poster.

The pictures paralyzed him, brought him back to his time as a Marine, to the battlefield in the jungle of Panama. Seeing the pictures on the screen brought back the sense of urgency and panic and just plain fear he'd felt back then. It coursed through him like it had only been yesterday when he'd waded through mud and through underbrush, fearing that a sniper's bullet would end his life in a heartbeat, praying that it would be a quick death without pain if he actually got shot.

He'd winced whenever bombs exploded on screen or a comrade cried for his mother while one of his limbs lay next to him or his blood was soaked up by the godforsaken beach. Gibbs' gaze had been glued to the screen, he hadn't been able to look away.

He'd known what sacrifices their parents and grandparents had to make – of course he'd known. He'd become a Marine for the simple fact that he wanted to serve his country the way all these honorable men before him had served it, as his own father had done it. But seeing this, the plain brutality of the battlefield - of _war_ \- broke something in him, made him weep for all the lost lives.

He'd cried the whole 20 minutes of the beginning of that movie; he'd cried for the men and the past regrets and their losses. He'd cried for his own lost innocence and over the stupidity of mankind that couldn't stop killing each other.

He'd never told anyone that he'd cried, had never told anyone that he'd even seen the movie. So when it was aired one evening on TV years later and Tony watched the graveyard scene with interest, Gibbs had just grabbed the remote, turned off the TV and took Tony to bed to make love to him for the rest of the night, soothing the hurt in his chest those few pictures had brought back and living in the now, assuring himself that he was alive and that there was nothing he would regret when his time came.

Gibbs never told what had prompted that night of passion. Tony never asked.


End file.
